Perfect
by The Original Horcrux
Summary: He had all of the desirable elements, qualities and characteristics. He was as good as it was possible to be. He was absolutely Perfect. *Sirius/Remus* *Slash*


Perfect

Sirius watched as Remus fled from the common room, wringing his hands nervously and tears welling in his startlingly blue eyes. He didn't think much of it, Remus always got like this when his cycle was about to start. He resumed spitting balls of paper at people out of a tube that he'd found floating around his trunk. James, however, had noticed.

"Where's Moony going?" He asked, popping a chocolate frog in his mouth and reclining in his seat, putting his feet up on the table, sending dirt over Peter's essay for Potions that Sirius was currently helping him with. "His furry little problem doesn't come around for another week."

Sirius snorted with laughter, "He's honestly not that furry," he said with a laugh. "I guess it's better than the alternative though."

"What, that it's his 'time of the month'" James said rather loudly, causing those nearest them to look around in alarm as both Peter and Sirius roared with laughter, Sirius choking on a spitball as he did so.

"James," Sirius gasped, "People are going to think he's a transgender if you yell it out."

"Oh mind out of the gutter Padfoot." James snapped. "It wasn't _that_ funny."

"Where's your sense of humour gone?" Sirius asked, spitting a piece of paper at a passing second year's head. "Ever since you started dating Evans, you've become _mature, _it's freaking me out."

"What about me, Black." Lily said, coming up from behind Sirius and giving James a kiss.

"Speak of the devil." Mumbled Sirius

"We were just discussing how amazing you are." James said, shooting a glare at Sirius and kissing Lily back, pulling her in by her tie.

"Gross, Prongs. Not in the common room." Sirius hissed at James as he made out with Lily. "You look like you're eating her face!" he tried, still no reaction from James. "Does anyone else find it sickeningly gross when James and Evans make out?" Sirius asked, directing the question to Peter.

"I just try not to look." Peter said, shrugging, "he's at perfect liberty to do whatever he wants. I'm not going to get in his way."

Sirius rolled his eyes and looked back at James and Lily, who were still blissfully unaware that the entire common room had their eyes trained on them.

"How do you two keep going like that?" Sirius demanded as James deepened the kiss. "Do you breathe out of your ears? Hello?" He waved his hand in front of James' face, hoping to attract the attention of the black haired boy. It appeared, however, that James and Lily _did_ breathe out of their ears because they showed no sign of having heard Sirius or his jokes and protests.

"Fine then," Sirius said, spitting the final ball of paper in his mouth into the side of a fifth year's face. "I'm going to find Moony." He turned to Peter, who was chewing the end of a quill, "coming, Wormtail?"

"No," Peter responded, "I have to finish this for Slughorn tomorrow, Moony can't have gone far."

"I know exactly where he's gone." Sirius muttered as he turned and walked out of the portrait hole.

* * *

The castle was silent, which wasn't unusual, seeing as it was a Friday night and way past curfew. A simple disillusionment charm allowed Sirius to move through the castle without being detected by teacher, ghost or poltergeist. He and Remus had perfected the charm earlier in the year so they could sneak out without James' invisibility cloak.

Sirius knew where Remus had gone. It was where he went before and after every full moon, to survey the damage that he'd done while he was a wolf. If Sirius had been the werewolf in the group, he would've wanted to stay away from that place for as long as possible until he had to return a month later, however, it was strangely therapeutic for Remus to see what he became every month.

As Sirius stepped out into the lukewarm night, he saw the Whomping Willow on the other side of the grounds freeze, confirming his suspicions that Remus had returned to the shrieking shack.

Taking large strides across the dewy grass, Sirius made his way towards the tree, hoping to catch Remus before he went inside. He was too late, as when he was only half way there, the tree began to move again, indicating that Remus had pushed whatever he was using to press the knot at the base, away.

Sirius slowed his stride, thinking about that moment that he'd had the other day, when he'd walked in on Remus getting changed in their dorm room. He'd only been shirtless, nothing more, but seeing Remus' perfectly toned body and beautiful, unblemished porcelain skin had triggered a bit of a reaction in Sirius' pants. That had been when Sirius had realised that he was gay, nothing more, nothing less, but still well and truly gay. That, and he had an undying passion for Remus. Ever since then, he'd been searching for a way to tell him. But, when James Potter was your best friend and inseparable companion, it's sort of hard to talk to anyone without him being there by your side.

It may shock you, but Sirius Black was actually quite a private person, he had been all of his life. He'd been loud, and obnoxious and downright rude in some situations, but all of this was just to cover up how private he was about his life and thoughts. Even James didn't know what went on with his family, and they'd been best friends for seven years.

Reaching the entrance to the Whomping Willow, Sirius focussed on the shape of a large, black dog, and when he opened his eyes again, he was seeing in black and white, a large pink tongue lolling out from between his jaws and he was at least four feet shorter than two seconds ago. He had become the animal that had given him his nickname, Padfoot.

Slinking through the manic branches that threatened to knock him off his feet, he made his way to the hole at the base, making his way down the short drop sure-footedly.

One of the advantages of running with a werewolf every month meant that Sirius knew every nook and cranny of the shrieking shack and the pathway that lead to it. He jumped over potholes and ducked under spiders webs, avoided dead ends, placed in the tunnel to block the way of anyone who managed to get down there and manoeuvred his way expertly past fallen rocks and pieces of dirt that had surely been ruined by Remus at the last full moon.

Reaching the stairs leading up to the shrieking shack, Sirius transformed back into his human form, shaggy black mop of hair and all. Lazily loosening his tie, he made his way up the stairs.

As he reached the door, he heard quiet sobbing. Remus' sobs.

"Moony?" Sirius said, taking a tentative step into the room, and seeing Remus curled up on a bed in the corner, biting down hard on his hand to stifle his sobs. "are you alright?"

Remus shook his head.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, hurrying over to the bed and sitting down next to Remus' head. It was taking all of his self-restraint not to stroke Remus' hair there and then, to pull him into a hug and comfort him, to plant his lips on Remus' in a comforting kiss.

Remus reached into his robes and pulled out a piece of parchment. "My mum killed herself." Remus sobbed, "My aunt says that she told her that she couldn't live with having a werewolf for a son, that she couldn't live while she knew that she could've protected me from Greyback when I was a child."

Sirius let out a little cry of outrage, but Remus wasn't finished.

"That's not all, my aunt told me that she won't give me refuge at her place, because she thinks I'll endanger my cousins with my 'condition' and she wants to denounce me as part of the family." Remus sobbed, burying his face in the bed, his body shaking.

"Moony, look at me" Sirius said. Remus sat up, wiping at his eyes. "I'm going to hug you, okay?"

"Okay." Remus said softly, scooting closer to Sirius. The latter wrapped his arms around the other boy, drawing him in close.

"I'm running away from home this summer, going to James' place to live for a while. Want to come with me?" Sirius asked as Remus buried his head in Sirius' shoulder.

"That would be nice." Remus muttered. "But I want to talk to my aunt, if she'll talk to me outside owl post. I just want to know why I'm not good enough to be a Lupin anymore."

"Hey, don't listen to whatever negative stuff that she tells you." Sirius said, placing his hands on Remus' shoulders and holding him at arms-length. "You're perfect, Remus. You've just been mistreated, misplaced and misunderstood and you _don't _deserve it. You can't just take this lying down."

"I know," Remus said, "But she's the nearest thing I've got to a mother now, and I need her."

"If she says _anything_ degrading to you, and you feel like you're nothing, you should know that you're perfect. To me." And with that, Sirius leaned in and captured Remus' lips with his own, doing the thing he had been longing to do ever since he'd seen Remus shirtless in the dormitory. To Sirius' immense surprise, Remus was kissing him back eagerly, like he had been craving the feel of Sirius' lips on his for a while now.

As the two of them broke apart, Sirius looked into the dancing blue eyes of his absolutely perfect boyfriend.

* * *

**AN: Wow, that ended up being about 700 words longer than it originally was before my USB screwed up, and I like this one better... umm….this is my first time writing Harry Potter slash, so excuse the crappiness of it :)**

_**Please**_** don't favourite without reviewing.**

**Potter On**

**~The Original Horcrux~**


End file.
